Simplify the following expression: ${-8q+10+1-3q}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-8q - 3q} + {10 + 1}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-11q} + {10 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-11q} + {11}$ The simplified expression is $-11q+11$